<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are The Moon by sillydragpoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399702">You Are The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes'>sillydragpoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It’s like, M/M, No.6 Secret Santa, idk man it was kinda hard to write but it’s something I like enough to post, snapshots of Christmas day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections and introspections on Christmas Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y’all imma be real, I love no.6 a lot but I feel like I can’t write for it for shit. His was a Secret Santa And like I’m proud but wanna redo it like Idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nezumi was content. </p><p>It had been two years since he had told Shion that reunion would come, and it had been a year since it had. Coming back to Shion was as easy as breathing, being welcome in a city that tried to kill him and those he cared about was a sort of vindication that he reveled in.</p><p>Shion shifted in the bed beside him, rolling into Nezumi's chest and breathing in deeply before settling back into sleep. </p><p>The restructural committee had been keeping both of them busy, and getting Shion to take a break was nearly impossible. But Nezumi wasn't afraid to play dirty, and if he offhandedly mentioned that it would be a great Christmas present to spend time with his new family, that was no ones business but his own.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Karan had started baking early that morning, with Shion and Nezumi still sleeping the bakery was quiet. Not that she minded when the boys would help her bake and take care of customers, but she enjoyed the peacefulness of baking alone. </p><p>And it was easier to bake a Christmas cake for the boys when they weren’t present. </p><p>Karan knew that Nezumi had a hard life, but even with all the misfortune he had kept Shion safe for her when she couldn't, and for that she would be infinitely grateful. Even when the world upended itself, they had found each other.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Nezumi was growing restless. He could hear Karan running the shop downstairs, but Shion was still sleeping pressed tight to his side. Waking him felt like a crime, but it was nearly noon and they had the entire week to catch up on sleep.</p><p>“Shion.”</p><p>“Mmmnm.”</p><p>“Your Highness,”  </p><p>Shion huffed and snuggled closer, locking his arms around Nezumi’s waist “M’tired” he sniffed.</p><p>“Your moms been up for ages,” Nezumi pet through Shion’s hair, untangling his bed head. “I think we should help her out downstairs.”</p><p>“Dun wanna.”</p><p>Nezumi could feel a smile tugging at his lips, Shion was breathtaking, even when he was sleepy. </p><p>After everything that had happened, Nezumi was scared. It's why he left in the first place, the guilt of ruining Shion’s life was an ever present fixture in his mind.</p><p>What would Shion be doing if No. 6 was still alive and well? Would he have gotten to see the world? Would he be with someone else, happy and whole without him?</p><p>“You’re thinking too much Nezumi.” Shion’s finger poked the center of Nezumi’s forehead. His hands moving to cradle Nezumi’s face.</p><p>“I think just the right amount, especially considering I normally do the thinking for the both of us.”</p><p>“Okay that’s blatantly not true,” Shion huffed “I'm the one who does most of the paperwork for the city.”</p><p>“Don’t you just sign everything, no one is checking to see if you read.” </p><p>Shion stares, before throwing the covers back, exposing himself and Nezumi to the cold bedroom air. He quickly leans over to give Nezumi a kiss before rushing downstairs to help Karan finish her baking for the day.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Nezumi takes pride in being as distracting as possible while Shion helps his mother bake, hands wandering while they look for ingredients, fingers brushing when handing things to one another. Seeing Shion flustered is a gift in and of itself.</p><p>Karan eventually sends the boys to set the table, the finishing touches are all things she can handle on her own, and she wants to mother the boys as much as possible as part of her gift to them.</p><p>There's something so peaceful about the holiday season, and whether or not it has to do with her family growing is something to think about for another day, but for now, Karan pulls the cake off the counter and brings it with her to set on the table.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Nezumi and Shion are smiling at one another, talking about the work that still needs to get done one they return from their vacation, holding hands under the table, in a way that would have made the old Nezumi cringe. But the physical affection is nice, and Nezumi finds himself initiating it more frequently. </p><p>There's no fear of loss with Shion and Karan. It's a family he's allowed to keep. Even though Nezumi tries to keep these thoughts to himself, Shion always finds a way to read him. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Shion leaves their hands linking under the table but gives Nezumi a reassuring squeeze.’</p><p>“Nothing really,” Shion frowns, Nezumi amends “Nothing important.”</p><p>“If it wasn't important you wouldn't be so distracted.”</p><p>“I’m not distracted.”</p><p>“Mom was asking if we wanted cake.”</p><p>Nezumi looks over at Karan, cutting the cake into neat slices and plating them.</p><p>“Okay maybe I was, but it's nothing serious.”</p><p>Shion smiles, “Tell me anyways?”</p><p>This was always hard, opening your heart up and baring it all. But Nezumi is fairly certain that he’d jump off a bridge if Shion asked him to.</p><p>“I’m happy.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I’ve never really had a family Christmas. So this is nice.” Nezumi focuses his eyes on the slice of cake in front of him, taking a deep breath and counting to three before glancing over at Shion.</p><p>“It’s very nice.” Karan smiles at the boys, trying to diffuse the hurt that flares up at Nezumi’s admission. “I enjoy having you both with me.”</p><p>Nezumi can feel the tears prick his eyes, Shion grips his hand tighter.</p><p>“I love you Nezumi.” Shion brings their joined hands above the table, “Thank you for coming back to me.”</p><p>Nezumi nearly scoffs, the idea that he could have stayed away from Shion is laughable. </p><p>“You’re being silly Your Highness, where else would I have gone?”</p><p>Karan watches as both of her boys get watery eyes, clinging to each other and filled with love and hope for a brighter world.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Karan wishes the two a merry Christmas before heading to bed for the night.  Promising to spend time together in the morning before the bakery opens.</p><p>“I didn't get to say it before but Merry Christmas Nezumi.”</p><p>Shion leans over from where he’s sitting on the couch to kiss Nezumi’s cheek.</p><p>“Merry Christmas to you too Your Highness.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also yes I see a ton of typos and like,,,,I’m not going to go back in y’all, I can’t. Anyway I’m on Twitter @/ sillydragpoes if you wanna talk about no.6</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>